


Hallow's Eve

by Phoenix_Write



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Write/pseuds/Phoenix_Write
Summary: A small drabble for the season. Henrik and Chase go trick or treating.





	Hallow's Eve

Henrik fiddled with the fangs, trying to get them to stay in place.

“For the love of-” Chase stomped in and jammed the tooth in. “Does it really taking three hundred years to put on fake teeth?” 

“Am I not allowed to at least try and look dignified in this costume?” He asks, gesturing to the over-the-top dracula outfit.

“No.” Chase was covered in face paint, dressed as a friendly zombie. “Now come on, the kids are waiting.”

Chase sets up one of Carmelia’s dolls to hold a “Take one” sign and takes Henrik’s hand. “How long do you think that will last?”

“Not long.” 

The twins run ahead, joining up with a few of their friends. 

“Isn’t this fun?” Chase nudged the other. 

Henrik just rolled his eyes. “Yes, walking around the neighborhood, dressed like idiots is just fabulous.” But, he let a small smirk slip. 

“Don’t be a Grinch.” 

“A Halloween Grinch?” 

Chase shoved him into a pile of leaves and runs off giggling. 

“Get back here!” Henrik grabs him from behind and picks him up. 

“Put me down!” 

“No. Not until we go home.” 

Chase shrugged. “If you’re offering to carrying me the whole time, then sure.” 

Henrik slowly put him down. 

“That’s what I thought. Now let’s catch up before we lose the children. 

***

Henrik groan, falling face first onto the couch. “My feet hurt.” 

“Since when do you complain so much?” Chase sat right on top of him. 

“Since today. And this actually feels nice. Can you shift over a bit?” 

He rolls his eyes, but complys. “I have to put the kids to bed, will you be alive when I come back?” 

”Maybe.” Came the muffled reply. 

Chase returned after a moment, with a small bowl of candy. 

Henrik sits up, giving the other room. 

“So why do you hate Halloween?” 

“I don’t hate it. My parents just taught me it was childish, so I never enjoyed it as a kid.” 

“Well now I’m sad.” Chase stuffed his face with candy. 

“Don’t be. I’m an adult now and I can make my own decisions, and I have decided that it’s just as stupid as I thought.” Henrik took a kitkat and bit into it without breaking it. 

“I want a divorce.” 

“I’m messing with you.” He snapped it in half and offered one to him. 

“You’re still on thin ice.” Chase said, poking him.


End file.
